Głębokie, niebieskie Coś
by Kingula
Summary: Pięciu Ślizgonów. Pięciu Gryfonów. Ognista Whiskey. Pokój Życzeń. Co wyniknie z tej wybuchowej mieszanki? HG/TN tłumaczenie


Tłumaczenie opowiadania „Deep Blue Something" PureUtterSin

Hermiona niecierpliwie wierciła się na swojej poduszce. Zaraz będzie jej kolej. Ale ona tego nie chciała i błagała, żeby ją to w jakiś magiczny sposób ominęło. Ciągle zastanawia się, dlaczego zgodziła się tutaj przyjść pomimo stosu prac domowych. Granie w Prawda lub Wyzwanie ze Ślizgonami nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Początkowo powiedziała nie, ale gdy dowiedziała się od Draco Malfoy'a Prefekta Naczelnego kto będzie grać stwierdziła, że nie może stracić takiej okazji. Na początku mieli być to Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Theodore Nott i Millicenta Bulstrode. Ale potem Malfoy wziął na siebie zaproszenie jeszcze jednej osoby. Była nią Lavender Brown, która zażądała, aby dołączyli do nich jeszcze Harry, Ron, Ginny i zawalona stosem zadań domowych Hermiona.

Po czterech godzinach i trzech opróżnionych butelkach Ognistej Whiskey Hermiona była trochę podchmielona. Mimo tego, że nie była zapaloną pijącą lubiła czasem coś wypić na złość jej współlokatorowi Draco, który uważał ją za świętoszkę. Opróżniła swój kieliszek patrząc na Ginny, która zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią na pytanie zadane przez Malfoy'a.

- Powiedziałabym, że Goyle. – każdy w pokoju popatrzył się na nią jakby zbzikowała. Kilku chłopców powstrzymywało chichot, a Pansy wyglądała jakby miała zaraz w nią rzucić butelką whiskey. – A co w myśleliście, że powiem, iż najseksownijeszym siódmorocznym Ślizgonem jest Crabbe?

Hermiona zamknęła oczy i zaczęła się śmiać, a z nią kilka innych dziewczyn. Czuła, że zaraz z tego śmiechu na widok miny Draco dostanie czkawki.

- Teraz czas na ciebie, Hermiono.- powiedział do niej Theo uśmiechając się. Zasłoniła swoją zarumienioną twarz włosami.

- Prawda czy Wyzwanie, Miona? – zapytała się Ginny.

- Wyz-hik-wanie. – odpowiedziała dostając kolejnego napadu czkawki, po którym zaczęła chichotać. Rudowłosa wiedziała, że jej wszystkowiedząca przyjaciółka jest zakochana w siódmorocznym niebieskookim Ślizgonie.

- Pocałuj Blaise'a – twarz Hermiony zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej czerwona patrząc w lawendowe oczy chłopaka.

- Ginewro Weasley! – krzyknęła z oburzeniem Prefekt Naczelna. Zabini zaczął się śmiać. Wszyscy patrzyli na nich dwoje. Wstała i podeszła do Blaise'a. Podniósł swoje wypielęgnowane brwi jakby nie spodziewał się, że ona ma tyle odwagi. Stała teraz przed nim patrząc ze zdenerwowaniem w jego oczy. Hermiona pochyliła się i pocałowała go. Nagle jego ręka wplątała się w jej włosy. Blaise chciał więcej, ale dziewczyna odepchnęła go i wróciła na swoje miejsce. Nagle coś trzasnęło. Hermiona podążając za wzrokiem Draco zobaczyło Theo wychodzącego z Pokoju Życzeń.

- Co stało się z Nottem? – spytał się Draco. Rzucił okiem na Hermionę i od razu wiedział o co chodzi.

Hermiona nie patrząc na nikogo wybiegła z Pokoju za Theo. Gorączkowo rozejrzała się po korytarzu. Pobiegła w stronę skąd słyszała odbijające się echem kroki. Nagle na zakręcie korytarza nie zobaczyła zbliżającej się postaci i uderzyła w nią upadając na podłogę. Patrząc w górę zobaczyła Theo stojącego nad nią.

- Granger, co do diabła? – spytał się Nott przykucając. – Jaki jest powód tego, że biegasz jak szalona po korytarzach?

Hermiona nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Pierwszy raz nie wiedziała co ma mówić. Zamiast tego spojrzała mu głęboko w jego niebieskie oczy. Potem rzuciła się na niego przygważdżając go do podłogi.

- Granger, co do chole.. – Theo nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ Hermiona zatkała mu usta pocałunkiem. Jak szybko zaczęła go całować, tak szybko on ją odepchnął.

- Cholera! Theo przepraszam. – Hermiona zaczęła się podnosić, ale on złapał ją za nadgarstki.

- Jak myślisz gdzie teraz pójdziemy? – zapytał się Theo i pocałował ją. Hermiona była wstrząśnięta, ponieważ nie tego się spodziewała. Zaczął skubać jej dolną wargę. Przyciągnęła go do siebie mocniej. Po chwili Hermiona lekko go odepchnęła kończąc pocałunek.

- Nott, jesteśmy na korytarzu. – on tylko się zaśmiał z jej uwagi.

- Zdaję sobie sprawę, Granger. – powiedział.

- Idziesz czy nie? – powiedziała Hermiona wstając i podążając w dół korytarza.

Theo zarwał się na równe nogi poszedł za nią. Kim on był, aby odrzucać Hermionę Granger? Byłby szalony gdyby nie pobiegł za nią. Była kilka kroków przed nim, gdy dotarli do pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej i Hermiona wypowiedziała hasło. Portret otworzył się odsłaniając przejście.

*** Następny dzień***

Draco następnego ranka wszedł do łazienki i zobaczył Hermionę myjącą zęby. Była jeszcze w piżamie. Odwracając się spojrzała na niego dziwnie szczęśliwa. Oparł się o drzwi i zaczął się z niej śmiać.

- Czyżby ktoś dostał dodatkową pracę domową? – spytał się Draco.

- Może.

- Skoro tak mówisz. A nie wiesz czasem gdzie jest Theo? Nikt go nie może znaleźć. - zadał pytanie Draco.

Nagle drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się i stanął w nich, rozczochrany brunet w samych bokserkach.

- Dzień dobry, Draco. – Malfoy zastygł jak słup soli, a Theo pocałował Hermionę, rozebrał się i wszedł pod prysznic.

- Co do jasnej cholery to się dzieje, Granger? - spytał się Draco ciągle będąc w szoku. A ona tylko się uśmiechnęła.

- Co? Nie poznajesz mojego chłopaka? – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z wyższością.

- Draco, wracaj do łóżka. – głos dobiegał z pokoju młodego Malfoya.

- Zaraz, Lav. – odparł.

Zanim wróci do swojej dziewczyny Draco postanowił pomęczyć jeszcze trochę pomęczyć Hermionę.

- Jak? Kiedy? Dlaczego? – Draco zasypał ją pytaniami.

- No cóż, po prostu utonęłam w głębokich, niebieskich oczach. – powiedziała Hermiona z rozmarzeniem.


End file.
